Back to Bag
Back to Back is a season 112 episode of HTFF. Plot At the airport, Chompy is seen inside his taxi and reading a newspaper. He then sees someone walks out from the airport and trying to find a taxi. Chompy approaches him if he need a taxi and Hal enters it. Before Chompy could ask where Hal need to go, Chompy feels something missing about him and Hal also aware of it. Hal remembered he forgot his suitcase inside the airport and quickly runs into it to get his suitcase back. Chompy just gonna wait for him anyway. Hal trying to find his suitcase inside the airport and trying to remember what his suitcase looks like. He sees a suitcase on the chair and believed to be his but when he opens it, it's only contain machete and knives. Hal throws away the suitcase away and grabbed by Hound. Hound sees the weapons inside the suitcase before Tweets appears. Tweets thought he stole his suitcase and drags him into the bathroom before Hound reaches his taser gun, killing him off-screen. Hal finally remembered where he put his suitcase is and sees the blue suitcase behind the pillar. Just when he about to grab it, he later distracted by the alarm from the metal detector. He sees Ratchet at the metal detector and trying to greets him, later aware of he's missing something. While he's trying to remembering it, his suitcase later taken and stolen by Sweeps. Hal is back to the taxi instead and remembering his suitcase again. Chompy just gonna wait for him again. When Hal returns into the airport, his suitcase is no longer at the pillar and begin to panic. He sees familiar looking blue suitcase that carried by Tweets. He grabbed the suitcase but Tweets trying to pulls it back, breaking it in half and reveals the weapons and Hound's limbs. Hal later sees Sweeps pushing a trolley full of suitcase and recognizes one of them is his. Hal decided to chase Sweeps while pissed Tweets trying to kill him, but get his face sliced off by a falling machete. Sweeps sees Hal is chasing him and quickly run away from as fast as possible but Hal managed to grab his suitcase, in the same time blocks Sweeps' vision while pushing the trolley before Hal jumps off. Sweeps later realizes he's actually about to run through the glass door, shatters the door and himself into pieces. Hal trying to return to the taxi but actually didn't remember which one is Chompy's taxi. Meanwhile, Chompy just keep waiting inside his taxi nearby(with Hal searching for him in the background). Mochi later appears and enters his taxi. Chompy has waited long enough and decided to drives away anyway. Hal sees the moving taxi nearby and finally recognizes Chompy's taxi. Hal decided to chase Chompy's taxi by flying while holding his suitcase with his mouth. He feels something wrong until he remembered his wings are ripped, causing his flight to be unstable. Meanwhile, Chompy just send Mochi at the restaurant before drives away again. Chompy later sees Hal about to crash into the windshield and trying to avoid him, but crashes into him anyway and the taxi losing it's control. Nimy is seen at the hotel lobby, waiting for someone while talking to Brushy. She later sees something and trying to pulls Brushy away, but the taxi crashes into the building and also Brushy. Nimy sees injured Hal inside and sighed. She pulls out the list and marks Hal's name at the last one before drags injured Hal away from the taxi, leaving his suitcase behind and ends the episode. Moral "Always reminds something that often forgot, every minutes." Deaths *Hound having parts of his body sliced off. (off-screen) *Tweets' face is sliced by a machete. *Sweeps is shattered. *Chompy is crushed by Hal and his suitcase. *Brushy is flattened by a taxi. Injury *Hal crashes into the windshield before the taxi crashes into the building, pierced by several broken glasses. Trivia *This marks the debut episode of Hal, Mochi and Pastel. **Pastel is seen with Mochi when Chompy sends her into the restaurant. *The title is a pun of "back to back". *The list that pulled out by Nimy is actually the list of the members from the writer's old comic. **Hal is marked the last as out of all members, he's the last one left to appear. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes Category:Debut Episodes